Gravity Falls Across the Second Dimension: Gotta Get Going
by Exotos135
Summary: The Gravity Falls the Movie: Across the Second Dimension take on "Gotta get Gone" from PnF ATSD the video game. One-shot song fic. Everything belongs to their respective owners.


**Start of Gravity Falls ATSD**

The songfic starts where the actual fic did, with everyone in the Mystery Shack waking up as they hear the rooster's call, which is not heard in this fic as well as the talking in between everything. it then cuts to the part where the kids were about to be launched through the skies.

_It was a normal day Before we were launched to the sky,_

For the next part the focus was changed to when everybody crashed at the dump and collided with McGucket's portal, destroying it in the process. After that it shows a brief part of Candy, Dipper and Mabel rebuilding the portal.

___Crashed at the dump and destroyed McGucket's portal._

It then shows McGucket gigling madly as the portal materializes, by which it skips to the part where everybody sees the 2nd dimension Gravity Falls.

_Used his invention to go to another dimension,_

**In a part of Chapter 6**

Pigborg gets ready to punch Mabel and Dipper, but is instead punched by the 1st dimension Waddles with his mechanical hands, with enough strength to send him back to Old Man MacGucket-2, followed shortly by Mabel saying Waddles and Waddles looking at her with worry.

_Found out that our pig was something we didn't expect at all._

It was then followed by a brief part of Waddles blinking in pet mode, and he going to his base in his secret agent mode.

Anyway, for the next verse Old Man McGucket shouted "GET THEM", which caused all the green lights in the palce to turn red and Blubbsbots and Durloids, robot versions of Blubbs and Durland, following everyone, who started to run away.

_Spend half the day escaping from other Gucket's robots_

**A part of Chapter 7**

Old Man McGucket-2 pointed his ruler at his army with Blubbsbots and Durloids, which changed form menacing mode to pleasent and back.

_They looked like those cops, except even more polite._

**At the start of Chapter 9**

Dipper, Mabel, Waddles in his pet mode and everybody else were inside the Mystery Shack-2, where they saw Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 playing Gucket-o-poli. After greeting them, the twins 2nd dimension selves got scared and Mabel-2 hid behind Dipper-2.

_Meet the other shack team,_  
_And saw that we were downstream._

**The Blubbsbot and Durloid news flash of Chapter 11**

It then shows the screen where the Blubbsbot and Durloid announce everyone that Waddles has been captured, with the screen showing Waddles as a prisoner.

_But then Waddles got captured_

Then it shows Mabel, Dipper, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos and Pacifica-2 surrounded by Blubbsbots and Durloids.

_and it was the time to fight!_

**Earlier at Chapter 7**

It then shows the part where everybody try to use the Jigen-Alizer to open a portal to their dimension, but opening a manotaur dominated one by mistake, right before ti changes to Candy-2 explaining them why they can-t go back so easily.

_We tried to go back home using Candy's remote,_  
_But quantum psychics wouldn't let us rebound._

**Start of Chapter 14**

Mabel, Dipper, Waddles, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, Candy, Grenda and Pacifica were watching in horror as they saw the Gobblewonker, who gave a huge roar to them. Skipping to their escape, Mabel opens a portal to the manotaur dominated dimension, where some Blubbsbots and Durloids, no to mention the mechanical Gobblewonker, followed them.

_But at the Gobblewonker,_  
_It started to get bonkers,_

Then it Mabel opens anothe rportal to the next dimension, with everybody following suit as they are chased by Blubbsbots and Durloids.

_So now we'll take the long way 'round._

As the next verse of the song plays, everybody is seen crossing through a candy-filled dimension with the Summerween trickster watching them, a dimension of Time baby's, and many other dimensions.

_We gotta get going, baby,_  
_going, going,_  
_Gotta get going!_

_(Jumping around, the whole multiverse!)_

_We gotta get going, baby,_  
_going, going,_  
_Gotta get going!_

As the final two verses of the song played, everybody was seen running in some undescribable dimension with a constantly spinning thing on the background.

_The crazy kook, our family, pet, best friends and Pacifica and us!_

_It's time to g-g-get going!_

After that, a portal opened on what looked like the normal Mystery Shack, where only Mabel and Dipper came out of it. After the portal closed and they saw more clearly the Mystery Shack though, they saw the roof was covered with wax, with a few wax statues close to the forest.

**The End**


End file.
